fgn_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Zemir
Background The true origins of this boy are ultimately unknown. His place of birth, his parents, even his actual birthday are unknown. The only thing known about his origins is his name "Zemir", the only word written on a small piece of paper when he was left in a basket at the gates of Konoha. Raised in the Konoha Orphanage, Zemir caused trouble for the caretakers from an early age. Prone to bursts of violence and wrath, Zemir was soon ostracized by the other children at the orphanage no matter how many times he tried to apologise or begged for forgiveness. His outbursts started to get worse and worse when he broke the arm of one of the caretakers because he didn't want to get out of bed. The only reason Zemir wasn't thrown out of the orphanage was because, despite his antics, they didn't want to leave a kid homeless nor could they bring themselves to kill the child, and so he grew up in increasingly more isolation until he was old enough to attend the academy. Hoping to have his rage directed towards the good of the village, Zemir attended special classes seperate from the other kids, occasionally being put in their classes under close watch. Though he struggled greatly, he was able to graduate the academy at the age of 12, however he was not assigned a team, instead being put under the careful watch of Hibiki Uchiha. Only time would tell if Konoha had a monster on their hands. Personality Zemir is quite introverted, preferring to keep to himself, this of course means he struggles when it comes to working as a team. He claims that he is fearless, however this is not entirely true. In reality, Zemir is afraid of himself. Zemir is prone to spontaneous bursts of rage and wrathfulness due to his heritage, and with no family to guide him he has no idea how to direct control his emotions. After an event that resulted in injuries for his friends after losing control, Zemir has grown increasingly more unstable due to an internal fear of himself and an unwillingness to admit that part of him enjoyed the feeling of strength his Transformations gave him. Appearance Zemir is rather easily recognisable in a crowd, his a taller, muscular boy with dark skin and snow white hair. He often has white warpaint in the form of lines on his cheeks under his crystal blue eyes. His attire is quite simple, consisting of shirts, jackets and long pants, he often has a red scarf around his neck. Abilities Due to his Kekkei Genkai, Zemir is capable of passively absorbing Natural Energy, while this makes him stronger it also leaves him mentally unstable, making him prone to violence. Databook RP Library Casuals *The Beast of Konoha *Kaliméra! Good morning, from Isamu. *The start of a Legacy! Team Hibiki unites! *Here comes the money! *Dawnbreak Training/Spars *Aku vs Zemir: You can't make friends if you don't fight! *Unleash the Beast Carapace 1/2 *Wild Child! Carapace 2/2 *Train the Youth! *A New Ally! Cutting Sword Arm 1/2 Missions Storyline/Arcs Sudden Change! We March West! The First Meeting! A Need for Unity! (2 points towards Piston Fist) The Aftermath! Who still lives? Approved by JotenKujo (talk) 08:48, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Category:Genin Category:Jūgo's Clan